villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Lightsaber Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Freddy Krueger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Groxiuos (Talk) 04:05, February 13, 2010 Hey, great work on the Jigsaw page you're working on! :D It looks great, and what I skim read looked pretty legit. Nice work there! --- Friscoal Thanks. -- Lightsaber Guy 20:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow...you must spend a lot of time on the Jigsaw page. If you want to, relax on the User Battles 2 page. "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 22:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...I do spend alot of time on wikis...and I might just see that page...Lightsaber Guy 22:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC sorry for majorly late reply - I've just written an article on the villain from Cannibal Holocaust (well the one I see as a true villain) and remembered you commented on it beforehand.. the reason the film was banned is due to real-life animal abuse depicted in the film (which even the director now admits was a bad idea) plus for some bizarre reason the Italian courts were convinced it was a real snuff film and just wouldn't let the idea go until the director had the actors intervene before he was sent to jail (..you're right though.. it was a messed up film) Inferno Pendragon 19:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply Why the **** is that even avaliable?! to be honest I haven't a clue (like I mentioned on the talkpage I never really liked the thing - watched it once and regretted it ever since) - I think the only reason it's available is because certain people call it a "social commentary" - I laughed when one of my RL friends said "sure, taking a dump in the streets can also be called a "social commentary" - doesn't make it right" Inferno Pendragon 03:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply I've really only heard that it's a violent, controversial, film, but after I saw the article...I was shocked.--Lightsaber Guy 18:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Funny Saw videos I found this SAW spoof on youtube and though t it was funny, the voice of Jigsaw was a little off though--Lightsaber Guy 02:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL!!!!! XD Drasocon 12:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hilarious!!! 00:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) X1 Hey, I got your message about X1's appearance, and he appears in Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron for the PlayStation Portable. RaidenX Thanks...--Lightsaber Guy 20:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I've restored you user page after the vandalism Troll-Plz causes to it, just thought it be appropriate to tell you... Amnestyyy 14:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Reply Thanks! But, what happend, I do not know... : / Lightsaber Guy 20:54, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 8:00pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC)